In Like Ed
"In Like Ed" is the 9th episode of Season 2 and the 35th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds become suspicious of Kevin (as he seems to know far too much) and decide to spy on him to see where he gets his intelligence from. Plot The episode begins with the Eds pricing merchandise for their garage sale at Eddy's Garage. Eddy, being the penny-pincher he is, prices his merchandise at ridiculously high prices, while Honest Edd offers his merchandise at rock-bottom prices. Ed, mindlessly begins tossing random items onto his table and pricing them, including the table itself. He finds a bow and begins shooting everything he can find out of the bow, including Eddy himself. He fires Eddy out of his garage and onto his lawn, where he finds Sarah and Jimmy, who'd just bought a blender from Kevin's "Better n' Eddys' Garage Sale" for a nickel. Upon going to Kevin's sale, they're immediately stunned at his success and his ability to guess what his customer wants before they ask. Ed tries to tell Kevin something, but Kevin guesses what he wanted to say before Ed himself could say anything. Edd and Eddy decides to spy on Kevin to find out where his intelligence comes from. At Edd's Backyard Shed, Edd shows Ed and Eddy an assortment of gadgets, including a Jet Pack, Baking Powder Smoke Bomb disguised as a Jawbreaker, a Tape Recorder concealed in a Bucket and a Broom with a Radio Transmitter hidden its head. As Ed and Eddy test some of the gadgets, the "Kevin Motion Alert" goes off and The Eds watch the transmission. But Kevin finds the camera hidden on his doorstep in plain sight, poorly disguised as a tree and destroys it. Edd tells Eddy and Ed that they will need to spy on him in person. The Eds spy on Kevin and follow him. They then spot him entering Jimmy's House with Rolf holding packages. The Eds peer through the window and conclude that Kevin is a part of some "clandestine organization based on the exchange of classified information" and that they are having a meeting at Jimmy's. They decide that they will shut down their operation, but unbeknownst to them, they're about to ruin Jimmy's Birthday Party. Edd and Eddy enter the house and begin to analyze the refreshments for any anomalies, but find nothing out of the ordinary. Meanwhile Ed tries to enter the house by unconventional means, but fails to do so. Edd and Eddy have a look at the packages using Edd's X-Ray Glasses but only seem to find Teddy Bears. Ed suddenly falls out of a Pinata the Kids are trying to burst open and joins Edd and Eddy to open the presents, but still find nothing out of the ordinary. Jimmy runs away crying after he finds that nobody gave him a pony like he wanted, and The Kids accuse the Eds of wreaking his Party and approaches them to beat them up. Eddy then pulls out Edd's Baking Powder Smoke Bombs out of his pocket and detonates it, causing everything in the house to be covered top to bottom in Baking Powder. As The Kids appear to be missing in the flood of baking powder, Eddy suggests they hightail it, but the baking powder-drenched kids appear from the baking powder and advance towards them to give them a thrashing, as Ed tells his friends that their situation reminds him of a B-Rated Film he watched. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': hearing Ed make weird noises while pretending to be a car "Did you eat breakfast this morning, Ed?" a blender from a box "Here, give this to Double D to put on the table." Ed: "Service is my middle toe! Check, please!" Eddy: "Should've ate breakfast, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': "Quit holding out, Double D. Where's the smoke screens, the oil slicks, the laser watches?" Ed: "Uh, Double D, what's this do?" coat-hanger Edd: "That's just a coat-hanger, Ed." Ed: at coat-hanger longingly "Oh. Mum's the word." ---- *'Eddy': "Loudmouth to The Projector, do you read me?" Edd: the walkie-talkie, displeased "The Professor, Eddy. I'm The Professor!" Eddy: "Whatever. Big Chin has made contact." ---- *'Rolf': "Let Rolf get the door, pale Jimmy." enters "What?!" Eddy: "Nice little soiree, huh, Rolfy-boy?" Rolf: Eddy gatecrashing the party "You have an invitation, overdressed Ed-boy?" Eddy: for suave "The crow caws at midnight." Rolf: unmoved "And the cat sours the basil. Rolf would love to talk politics but I must see your invitation." Eddy: "No problem stretch… Look! Who's that hairy beast eating all the dip?" off Rolf: confused "Nana?" ---- *'Eddy': smokescreen from Edd's Backpack "Good luck catching us, as we'll be invisible to the naked eye, with this baking-power vapor barrier! A shroud one might say!" Rolf: amused "You said a mouthful!" Kevin: fists together "It's pounding time!" Eddy: "You'll never take us alive!" the smokescreen to the ground, causing a giant explosion of baking powder to erupt out and cover everything with baking powder Edd: head-to-toe in baking powder, speaking with an air of world-weariness "Now do you see the importance of extensive testing?" ---- *'Ed': that the kids are missing "Where'd everyone go?" pans, revealing the entire room, covered top to bottom in baking powder, with the furniture tossed aside and dumped in the piles of baking powder. Edd: "Messy! Messy! Messy!" ---- *'Ed': as the other kids, covered in baking soda, angrily advance towards them "Oh cool! This reminds me of the movie 'Zombies from the Deep Freeze - A Cash Cow'. This is the part where we'll be torn to pieces, stuffed into ice cube trays, and frozen and used to cool their drinks!" Edd: "Non-alcoholic, I hope?" maliciously laughs Trivia *'Goofs': **Ed's voodoo mask in the beginning of the episode is orange and not purple as it should be. However, when there's a closer view, it's purple. **One of milk cartons which is a part of the Eds' periscope changes its color between shots: first it's yellow, then it's blue like the carton under it, and later it's yellow again. **When Nazz punches Eddy, she hits him in the mouth, but later Eddy has a black eye. ***Additionally, when the Baking Powder Vapor Barrier was used to escape, his eye goes back to normal. *Jimmy celebrates his birthday in this episode. He is the only character who celebrates their birthday in the whole series. *Apparently, Rolf's Nana is very hairy, demonstrated when Eddy distracted Rolf by saying "Who's that hairy beast eating all the dip?!" *Many of Edd's experimental inventions appear in this episode such as: **Baking Powder Vapor Barrier **Grappling Hook Gun **Transmitter Mop **Jet Pack **Recorder Bucket **X-Ray Goggles **Periscope *Level 2 of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures ("Pin the Tail on the Ed") has a plot similar to this episode, where you play as the Eds to get into Jimmy's birthday party. In the game, however, you know from the start that it's Jimmy's birthday, and rather than trying to figure out what the kids are up to, you have to use the sewers to get into the party. *Eddy includes many overpriced items for his sale: **'The Helmet from "Ready, Set... Ed!"' - $50 **'A Bottle cap' - $10 **'A Torn Glove' - $25 **'Water' - $10 **'A Cup to hold the Water' - $15 **'Eddy's School Photo' - $20 **'A Screw' - $5 **'A Pencil' - $10 **'A Toothbrush' - $15 **'A Carton of Milk' - $50 *Edd includes many "over fair" items at his table: **'A Lamp' - 50¢ **'An Hourglass' - 25¢ **'A Toy Duck' - 10¢ **'A Pair of Ice Skates' - 5¢ **'A Stack of Comics' - 2¢ **'A Jacket' - Free **'A Model Dinosaur' - Unknown Price **'Eddy's Blender' - Unknown Price **'The Right Elevation Boot' - Unknown Price *Ed includes many "unorganized" items at his table: **'A Car Door' - 5¢ **'His Dad's Canoe' - 20¢ **'His Mom's Dryer' - 15¢ **'Other Items, including a Tennis Racket, a Vase, a Sock, a Soda Can and a Bow' - Unknown Price **'The Table Itself' - 5¢ *When Edd is showing his stuff for sale, we see the Elevation Boots from "A Pinch to Grow an Ed." The shoes were destroyed in that episode, but are present in this one. They could have been repaired, but they must have been destroyed again, because "3 Squares and an Ed" shows them in a damaged state. *The Body Heat Seeking Goggles from "Ed-n-Seek" reappear, but they are shown to double as X-Ray goggles, allowing Edd to look inside the presents at Jimmy's birthday party without opening them. *The Jet Pack that Eddy and Ed use in this episode reappears in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers!. *The Rocket Car Helmet from "Ready, Set... Ed!" that showed up here reappears later in "Run Ed Run." *"Honest Ed's" is possibly a reference to the bargain centre landmark of the same name located in Toronto, Canada (birthplace of creator Danny Antonucci). Gallery The Claw.jpg|Name: Ed Codename: The Claw The professor.jpg|Name: Edd (Double D) Codename: The Professor Louth month.jpg|Name: Eddy Codename: Loudmouth In Like Ed - Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki - Cartoon Network.jpg|"Beep, beep!" Ed's merchandise.png|Ed's merchandise - notice the voodoo mask. It's orange and not purple as normally. LoLz.png|Ed wants to shoot Eddy! Eddy after he slammed..PNG|Eddy after he got slammed into the ground by Sarah. Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-15h34m37s159.png|"Hi, Double D here, with my brand new mop! This mop can, well, clean your floors. And oh yeah, it surreptitiously makes transmissions. But wait, there's more! Order now, and I'll throw in this amazing bucket at no extra cost! What a steal! All yours for 4 easy payments of $39.95!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-15h34m25s73.png|The secret mop radio. Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-15h31m18s30.png|The tape recorder. Jet Pack.jpg|Eddy riding Double D's jet pack. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-18h11m56s132.png|Eddy holding the Baking Powder Vapor Barrier mistaking it for a Jawbreaker. Kevin motion alert.jpg|A very well hidden camera, indeed. The Eds Spies.png|Up periscope! A view from the periscope.png|Well, well, what do we have here? Vlcsnap-2014-06-01-18h52m51s162.png|Ed using the grappling hook gun. Edwithsnow.png|Ed with powder stuffed in his pants. Jimmy's livingroom.jpg|"Go Nazz, go!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-18h14m15s234.png|"This reminds me of the movie Zombies From the Deep Freeze, a Cash Cow. This is the part where we'll get torn to pieces, stuffed in ice cube trays, frozen and then used to cool their drinks." Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-18h14m24s74.png|"Non-alcoholic, I hope?" vaporexplosion.GIF|the Vapor Barrier blows a house Video See Also *The Eds' Garage Sale *Kevin's Garage Sale *Transmitter Mop *Recorder Bucket *Jet Pack *Periscope *Body Heat Seeking Goggles *Baking Powder Vapor Barrier Category:Episodes Category:Season 2